Trogs
The Trogs, also known as Goblins were the third race of Esfah and the first spawned by the treacherous entity Death. Trog Lore In the dark fastness of night, Death watched his siblings play with their fledgling creations, and hatred burned bright in his heart. He saw his brother Eldurim bid the others a good night and wander off, seeking rest. The mad child, born of Nature and the Void, fell upon Eldurim, striking him from behind. Death ripped away great chunks of earth, defiling them as he flung them aside. Tiny creatures sprang from the scattered pebbles of blackened earth, and they grew into the twisted, vicious race know as the Trogs. Death laughed at the sight of his offspring, delighted with their vile spirit and corrupt nature. Five there were who showed particular malevolence of spirit, and these Death showered with his especial attention. And so the loathsome Younger Monsters were created: the poisonous death naga, dissonant harpies, repulsive shambler, and cunning troll. Of the fifth Goblin to receive Death’s attention there remains only the darkest rumors. Some say it remains inside Death’s stronghold, feeding still on its creator’s malevolent spirit. Others say it haunts the dark regions of Trogland, where whispers name it Cannibal Units Racial Ability Goblins may, when at a Swampland terrain, double maneuver results. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Goblins have access to all basic Death (Black) and Earth (Gold) magic normally. In addition, Goblins also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Goblins are able to normally cast. Black Magic Ashes to Ashes Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Palsy Casting Cost: 3 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Reanimate Dead Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Deadlands Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the terrain face is changed, the target terrain gains the black (death) element. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Finger of Death Casting Cost: 4 Target any enemy unit. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target unit with no save possible. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another unit. Spirit Furnace Casting Cost: 4 Target your DUA. All dead units are immediately buried and are counted as a number of points of black (death) magic equal to double their total health value buried. The points of magic acquired by this spell may be used to cast racial spells for any race that is in the casting army. This spell can be cast only once per magic action. Open Grave Casting Cost: 6 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, for any army-targeting effect that causes damage to the target army, any units taken as casualties immediately go to the reserve area rather than the DUA. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Soiled Ground Casting Cost: 6 Target any swampland terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, any unit killed at the target terrain that goes into the DUA must roll a save or be buried. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Gold Magic Stoneskin Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Dust to Dust Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Path Casting Cost: 4 Target any of your units at any terrain. Immediately move the target unit to any other terrain. Multiple castings target multiple units. Transmute Rock to Mud Casting Cost: 5 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract six maneuver results from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Reform Land Casting Cost: 6 Target a minor terrain in your summoning pool that contains the green (water) element. The target minor terrain becomes a swampland minor terrain for the duration of the game. Multiple castings target multiple minor terrains. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.